Some Things Never Change
by Peaches007
Summary: This story is set right after the sixth book. A year of romance, drama, and death perhaps? ensues! HGFW HPGinnyW RWPadmaP DMBZ. Get ready for a wild ride!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…obviously. If I did…then I wouldn't have time to write fan fictions now would I? I'd be too busy writing _books_.

A/N: I've written some fanfics before…but this is the first one that I like and actually might continue doing. I wrote it all at like midnight…so it might not be great…but _hopefully_ my beta found everything!  Thanks, Hay! ( She's my beta)

This story takes place directly after the sixth book and everything that happened is still true…Dumbledore is dead, killed by Snape, and Sirius is still dead, etc... I hope you enjoy it!

Prologue:

An elderly witch dressed in a black mourning cloak hurried from a beautiful castle toward three teenagers.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger," the woman said hurriedly. "I've found something in Albus's office that I think you'd like to see."

"What is it Professor McGonagall?" asked an inquisitive girl named Hermione Granger.

"You'll soon find out my dear. Come along now." McGonagall swiftly turned as she beckoned for the three to follow.

When the four arrived in their late Headmaster's office, McGonagall directed the trio to a stack of papers on Albus Dumbledore's desk. "I think you'll find a name on each of your letters."

"Letters?" A young man with jet black hair and emerald green eyes asked, rushing to the desk where he eagerly picked up five letters. There was one letter for each person in the room and one addressed to all of them. The group letter said:

_Dear Minerva, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, _

_I know the four of you must be wondering how I knew to write a letter to you all. To put it simply, I knew I was going to die. Harry, as you may recall, you overheard Severus and me arguing over something a few months back. He was discussing a problem of Mr. Draco Malfoy. You see, Mr. Malfoy had performed an unbreakable vow which stated that I had to die. None of you will believe this, but Mr. Malfoy will play a vital role in the success of the light side in the war. Both Severus and I were very worried that he would die, and we can't have that. The only solution was to have Severus kill me. For, since he was a spy, he would be the only death eater willing to do it. He understood that he is not as severely needed has young Mr. Malfoy, but he still did not want to kill me. I must ask you all to understand that Draco Malfoy is a very good man, and you must try to accept him. _

_I wish you all luck in the war._

_Your faithful friend, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Feel free to have a lemon drop, they're behind my desk._

As the four finished the letter they all looked at each other with astonished faces. They then all went on to read their own letters, Harry's said:

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm assuming you've already read the letter that was addressed to everyone in the room, if not, I must ask that you do. _

_Now, I understand you are probably planning to go after the Horcruxes immediately, but I beg you to complete your seventh year first. There are many vital skills you are going to learn next term which you need in order to defeat Voldemort. Enjoy your summer, maybe visit (or stay at) Godric's Hollow, and complete your seventh yea. You will be more rested and in better spirits, which, believe it or not, will help your stamina for the long journey you have ahead of you. Please, Harry, you must wait._

_Also, I assume that you are very angry with me at the moment, but you must understand, Harry. In a few months you will be very surprised by something you find at Grimmauld Place, I must ask you to accept it and learn to…agree with it. Now, I'm not sure what Faux is going to do, but if he comes to you, which is most likely, feel free to take his cage, and his fire treaties are in the second drawer down on the right side of my desk._

_Best Regards, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione's eyes swept over the contents of her letter which simply said:

_Dear Hermione, _

_Please keep an eye on the boys, I have asked them to stay and complete their final year and I am asking you to do the same. I must ask you to keep them in good spirits, and help them, for the skills they will learn this year will be very important for the journey ahead. Have a good year Hermione; I know you will do well. _

_I told Harry this, but when you go to Grimmauld Place in a few months, please try not to be too angry about the "surprise" that you find. I hope that you, of all people, will learn to accept it and agree with it._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ron sadly read his, already missing the beloved Headmaster.

_Dear Ron, _

_I know that you and your friends will argue over this immensely, but I must ask you to stay and complete your final year. You need to keep Harry will rested (and yourself) so that the three of you are ready for the final battle. I'm serious now, no sneaking out to do whatever the three of you do. Not that that will stop you, but please, just try to stay out of too much trouble, you don't want to get on Minerva's bad side. _

_Have a good year Ron, and when you find the "surprise" at Grimmauld Place, please try to restrain your temper, and listen to Hermione's and Minerva's reasonings. _

_Good day Ron, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

The final (and most informative) letter lay in the hands of Minerva McGonagall who read the contents with a grave face.

_Dear Minerva, _

_I hope you enjoy your role as Headmistress, Minerva. At first the children will be less than willing to accept you, but you'll have to get them to understand that you are the boss. Also, you're going to need two new teachers, one for Potions, and one for Transfiguration. May I suggest the Weasley twins? I know that they never actually graduated, but they are very good in both those subjects, considering all their successful jokes! If they don't agree, I'm sure Remus might come back, and maybe Tonks could help. _

_Something that is very important for you to do Minerva is to allow the three following Slytherins into the Order. The first is Miss Pansy Parkinson; she has been removed from her family for being friends with Miss Pavarti Patil, and giving information to the light side. Mr. Blaise Zabini who has also been removed from his family for being friends with Pansy and helping her when she no longer had a family. Finally, Mr. Draco Malfoy, as soon as he is cleared of charges, which he will be, please bring them all into Grimmauld place and give them some rooms to stay in._

_Your Dear Friend, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

McGonagall looked up in surprise. She never would have suspected that those three Slytherins would be worthy enough to be in the Order. To tell the truth, she was questioning Albus' sanity even after his death, but she would do it, because she knew she had to trust him.

A/N: I think that's kind of short…it's actually the longest chapter I've ever written, but I'm pretty sure it's short…so…sorry! Also, feel free to review! It would be greatly appreciated.


	2. At the Burrow

Disclaimer: Still down own Harry Potter! Although, if I were rich, and it were possible to buy it…I might…but, I probably wouldn't.

A/N: This chapter's a little longer than the last, at least…it is on paper, but I added more letters into the prologue than I was going to. Anyways, I hope you like it…it's like…ten minutes of "Harry Potter time" but, it was late, and I was having fun with my conversations. I promise it'll get better though, when I get into all the action and fun stuff…and stuff! 

Chapter 1: At the Burrow

"We're here!" Harry called after Hermione. He was about to call out for Ron, when Hermione's luggage flew into him. He grunted in surprise as he fell over.

Hurried footsteps were heard as Ron ran into view. "Did you come together?" Ron asked, slightly confused as Hermione apologized to Harry. She helped him up, giggling a little bit.

"Nope, Hermione just decided to come right after me and land _on top_ of me." Harry said good naturedly.

Ron laughed as Hermione gave Harry a death glare. She crossed her arms, and flung her hair, as if denying she would ever do such a thing. "So, how's Bill doing?" Hermione asked, keeping her glare on Harry. "With the whole…werewolf thing…I mean." Hermione explained uncomfortably, finally taking her eyes off Harry.

"He's great, well...as great as someone can be when they just became a werewolf." Ron said, attempting to bring up the mood in the room. "Fleur's been helping him through it and he's been so busy with wedding stuff that he hasn't really had time to think about it…besides during full moons." Ron said, just as two sets of foot steps could be heard running down the stairs.

"Harry, Hermione! Good to see ya!" Chorused the twins Fred and George.

"Why don't we all sit in the dining room, Ginny's there and she's just made some cookies!" George said, shepherding everyone towards the door. As soon as they group entered, Harry and Ginny's eyes met, as Ginny glared at him, Harry looked down sheepishly. George, noticing the tension, spoke up "Why don't the two of you go and talk about…things?"

"He's right, Ginny, can we please talk?" Harry pleaded.

"I suppose, but if you say one thing out of line, Harry, I'll be sure you'll _never_ be able to have kids." Ginny said in a deathly calm voice. Ginny pulled Harry into the kitchen and everyone that was left erupted into laughter.

"Did you hear her?" Ron said through bouts of laughter, "Harry practically passed out!" Everyone one else in the room just nodded, unable to say anything due to lack of air.

After a while the mood in the room sobered and the four remaining people began to eat Ginny's gingersnaps. "These are very good." Hermione stated. The three boys just nodded, their mouths too stuffed to do anything else. As Fred began to cough, Hermione offered to get something to drink for all of them.

As soon as Hermione was out the door she was back in again, her face pale. "I think they made up." Hermione said weakly.

"Why?" Ron asked clueless, earning a chuckle from the twins who were eager to hear Hermione explain this one.

"Well…they were…you know." Hermione finished lamely, earning a blank stare from Ron. Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her bushy hair, "Kissing! You know…making out." Hermione said embarrassed, a blush beginning to creep onto her face.

"I don't think our ickle Ronnikins understands what making out means, Hermione, when he did it with you, he probably just called it heaven." Fred chuckled, then his eyes widened when he realized exactly what he'd just said, "Not that I'd ever think of kissing you! I mean…I think you're pretty, but I wouldn't ever kiss you. Not that I think it'd be gross or anything…and not that I've thought about it! I just…" Fred sighed and looked down as his entire face turned beat red and as his two brothers chuckled.

Ron then realized exactly what his brother had just said. "Hey! I do too know what making out is! And that's what I called it when me and Hermione did it!"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled embarrassed, "Please don't talk about things we did while we were dating."

"Why did you two break up anyway?" George asked, looking at each of them inquisitively. "You seemed perfect for each other.

"Well, we decided we felt too much like family to date, it also didn't help that Ron stared at every girl's bosom that we passed." Hermione said mockingly.

"I did not!" Ron defended. "There was also the fact that you used words like bosom and other things I couldn't understand all the time!" Hermione laughed at Ron's idiocy.

"I can't believe it was only two weeks ago that we broke up and we're already friends again." Hermione said happily, while Fred and George looked on skeptically after the argument they'd just had, forgetting that it was normal.

"I guess it's 'cause we never really liked each other in the first place." Ron said, Hermione shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating her cookie.

"Hey, Bill's getting married tomorrow!" Fred said, attempting to change the subject.

A/N: Okay, shorter that the prologue…but next chapter's the wedding! I have some exciting stuff planned for it! Feel free to review!


End file.
